


stars in your eyes

by 90sbangtan



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes to Lovers, GonSuk, M/M, gonhun, idc if they aren't debuting together, just a bit, maybe it's gonna include side ships, raesuk, stays superior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sbangtan/pseuds/90sbangtan
Summary: Hyunsuk and Byounggon, now barely acquaintances, were partners in crime, crime called love. One might say they were too perfect, too perfect until the daily arguments have broken through and just like any other fairytale, their relationship has come to an end. Moving forward to the present now, Byounggon, who barely talks to his ex lover, contacts Hyunsuk just for one thing: to set him up on a date with the latter's new roommate. How will things turn out when Hyunsuk realizes he is not as content with this idea as he should be? Has his feelings for the older not been faded, but just hidden?





	stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello... welcome to my another fanfiction, which, i hopefully will continue. T__T it does really matter on what you guys think. 
> 
> anyway! we know gonsuk aren't debuting together, but they ain't raise NO cowards, am i right? gonsuk nation keep pushing and i better see you never give up on them. i love all of you, we are strong and we can get through this AND the upcoming drought. ^^""
> 
> back to the story... u can start reading now, really hoping you will like it! <3 sorry for any mistakes you're about to witness. TT

The third year of college has just started and Hyunsuk couldn't have been way, way less than excited. Yeah, sure, he did give himself talks over how he was going to be actually productive through this year, but right now, it seems impossibly harder than he has thought it was going to be. The worst thing is, he had Jihoon as his roommate before. Now all of his friends are taken and he has got zero idea on who he is going to share his room with.

He is lost in his thoughts as he unpacks. The room seems to be bigger than the old one he used to stay at, maybe he isn't going to bitch about everything as much as he thought he would.

Just as he is about to close his suitcase, there's a knock on the door.

He slowly gets up and walks towards the door, expecting his new roommate to arrive. And he does. The guy's tall, attractive and looks super nice so Hyunsuk instantly flashes him a smile and moves aside.

"Hello, you must be... Seunghun?"

"Yep, that's me." The newly arrived guy answers, bringing his suitcase inside. "Hyunsuk, right?"

"Yeah~" Hyunsuk tells him as he sits down on his own bed and watches the guy slowly start unpacking while taking in his surroundings. "Did you want this side of room and bed, by the way? Sorry, I didn't ask. Just claimed it as my own, right away." He says and Seunghun looks confused before he laughs.

"It's okay, for sure. Don't really care about stuff like that."

"Okay, cool." Hyunsuk says in relief. "Tell me more about yourself! We have got the whole day to kill."

"Well..." Just as Seunghun is about to start talking, he pauses for a second. "Wait, how about we go and talk in this new café, that has just been opened? My treat."

"Can never say no to free food." Hyunsuk answers back just as enthusiastically as he plops down from the bed.

\- xxx -

"So..." Seunghun starts, biting into his own sandwich as he thinks of the topics they haven't yet talked about. "How about your relationship? Currently single? Dating? Complicated?"

Hyunsuk stops slurping just as Seunghun finishes asking the question. "I'm single, have been for like... About a year. I broke up with my boyfriend shortly after the second year has started."

"Oh, shoot." Seunghun gives him a sympathetic smile as he purses his lips and leans forward. "Is he studying in the same university as us?"

"Yeah. Doesn't really matter, though. We have already stopped talking with each other."

\- xxx -

 _We have already stopped talking with each other._ The same words said days ago run through Hyunsuk's mind again as he reads the text, he has just received, over and over again.

"Hey, Suk. It's Byounggon. There's stuff I want to talk to you about... If you're down, you can meet me at this newly opened cafe at 3 pm tomorrow."

"Oh, my, God. What the fuck." Hyunsuk groans out in frustration and leans back, trying to calm his heartbeat down. It's not like they have completely become strangers to each other, because they have interacted with each other at parties, whenever they met – but they have never really gotten alone. Hyunsuk is really anxious about what the other wants to talk about. He also wonders why his heart flutters so much at even the mere thought of the other.

He sighs and that gets Seunghun's attention.

"What's wrong, Hyunsuk?"

"Nothing..." Hyunsuk pouts and looks down as he answers. Clearly, the response doesn't satisfy Seunghun.

"No, there's obviously something wrong. Come on, tell me."

"Wait...! Weren't you going to tell me about the guy you have met yesterday?" He tries to change the subject.

"That can wait. Tell me what happened."

Hyunsuk quiets down, giving up. "It's... Byounggon, my ex. He has just texted me."

"No way."

\- xxx -

Just act natural, give him a bit of the cold shoulder. Hyunsuk remembers Seunghun saying. He also hopes he does just that and not have his knees give out the second he sees his ex lover.

Hyunsuk tries to tell himself the reason he has dressed up is, because he always does and not, because he is trying to appeal to anybody. Nope.

When he arrives, Byounggon is already there – looking as attractive as he always does.

Hyunsuk gulps, nearing him. Just in time, Byounggon looks up and slightly smiles, motioning at the chair in front of him with his hand. Hyunsuk takes a seat.

"I have ordered tropical lemonade and grilled vegetable sandwich for you. I can get you another thing if you won't like them."

"You know I do." Hyunsuk answers him with a faint smile before putting his sling bag aside and putting all of his attention on Byounggon. "You said you wanted to talk, yeah...?"

"Right..." Byounggon tells him, but both of them pause their conversation when the food arrives.

"Well, what's it about?" Hyunsuk asks once again, taking a sip of his drink.

"You see... I need your help."

"My help, okay... With?"

"There's..." Byounggon hesitates for a moment before he sighs. "Fuck it, I'm just going to be one hundred percent honest with you, Suk. There's this guy I like... And, you happen to be his roommate."

Hyunsuk freezes at the last two sentences. "Y-you... I..."

"Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Hyunsuk tries to act, waving his anxiety off. "You like... Seunghun?"

"Yes." Byounggon smiles a bit. "And since you're his roommate and possibly, already, his friend. I want you to help me."

"...with?" Hyunsuk asks, yet he does not want the answer to come.

"Need you to set me up with him. Be our little matchmaker."

**Author's Note:**

> whew..... so that's it. for now. did you like it? did you not, or there's stuff you wanna see more? pls let me know, all of your comments are super appreciated and they work as HUGS motivators. hh, see u next time! ♡


End file.
